Angel of the Red Moon
by Tsumira
Summary: 1525 years after Laharl became the Overlord, another angel trainee arrives from Celestia to teach him all about the joy of love. However, he soon discovers that she's more trouble than he original thought as not only is she a runaway, she's a kleptomaniac
1. Prologue

Laharl has reigned as the Overlord for nearly 1525 years. Much has happened during the course of his reign...

1525 years ago, Laharl joined Flonne in Celestia to confront the Seraph about an angel assisted invasion of the Netherworld by the Earth. During the confrontation, Flonne was punished by the Seraph and transformed into a beautiful flower. Laharl was furious that his friend was being punished for now reason and attacked the Seraph. The Seraph willingly accepted his own punishment at the young Overlord's hands.

Laharl, however, could not bring himself to kill the Seraph. He knew that even if he did, it still wouldn't bring her back. Instead, he chose to sacrifice his life for her. Just as he was about to, Midboss suddenly interrupted! He explained to Laharl that he should not so easily throw away the life that his mother had sacrificed herself to save and that his friend was far from dead. Shortly the flower transformed into a fallen angel. This was what marked the beginning of an age where demons and angels could co-exist with one another in peace and harmony.

1523 years ago, Laharl and his right hand vassal Etna had a falling out. His 'loyal' servant left the Netherworld for Veldime in the hopes of defeating the Slayer of Overlords and becoming an Overlord herself.

During the course of 'her' adventure, she ended up having her level revert all the way back down to level one. As a result, she ended up joining with Adell in the hopes to regain her lost levels (which by the way, it was entirely her fault dood). Laharl ended up tracking her down to take her back, but ended up being badly beaten by a Dark Rozalin.

During the final showdown with 'Zenon' it was revealed that he was in fact an impostor and that the real Overlord Zenon was actually...Rozalin! The real Zenon had come to Veldime 18 years prior to be reincarnated, and the impostor had tracked her down and decimated the Snow Clan so that he could have his revenge. After the fake Zenon had been defeated, the curse was lifted and Laharl and Etna reconciled and returned to their Netherworld (with Hanako joining Etna as her apprentice).

Approximately 1473 years ago on Veldime, Adell's 'mother' was on her deathbed. Adell was right there by her side because that was just the kind of thing for him to do. She had something important to tell him before she passed away and Adell listened intently.

"What is it, mom," he asked expecting her to tell him her last wishes so that he could carry them out on her behalf.

She weakly looked up at him and began gently, "Adell, you do realize that...you are a demon right?"

The sound of a piano crashing could be heard nearby, and shortly thereafter silence echoed in the room. Adell, who had neither changed in attitude nor appearance was clearly shocked to suddenly find out that all this time he was actually a demon and not a human. He then pounded his fist into his open palm. "There's no way I could be a demon! If I was, then wouldn't you have told me a long time ago?"

"I thought you would have figured it out by now," she explained, "it's not my fault that its only revealed in the bad ending. Look Adell, haven't changed in the slightest. Didn't you notice how odd it was that that you never got any older while everyone else around you did?"

"No, not really," he admitted.

"You watched Taro grow up into a young man, you were the best man at his wedding, you were there when his kids were born, and now his oldest child is about to get married and you still haven't noticed?"

Adell shrugged. "Well, I just kind of figured it was normal. I mean, after all, is there any sort of linear time line in Nippon Ichi games overall?"

Rozalin decided to walk into the room. She had wanted to check up on Adell and his mother, but ended up waiting outside after she overheard their conversation about Adell being a demon. She decided that it would probably be better if she joined in on their conversation.

"So, all this time, Adell had really been a demon," she inquired.

"That's parents were demons who had come to live in Veldime in order to live peaceful lives. When the fake Zenon started taking over, they entrusted their son to me and tried to stop him."

"Why didn't we find this out after Adell beat the game and got the good ending," she wondered not quite understanding why only the bad ending would reveal the truth.

Adell wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Dunno, cause apparently the only way I was gonna find out was to get the bad ending."

"Well that's stupid. By the way, did I hear you two say that Tauros was getting married?"

"Yah, but you already knew that didn't you," Adell asked.

"No I did not," Rozalin yelled angrily, "nobody tells me anything anymore!"

"I'm sorry Rozy," Adell apologized, "I would have told you myself but I thought you already knew."

Rozalin sighed. That was Adell for her. "Speaking of getting married," she began hint-hinting, "when are we getting married?"

"Someday," he told her proudly.

"You always say that," she complained.

"Yah, but you know that I will. But it is kind of weird that the only way for me to find this out was to get the bad ending. It wasn't like that in the first game, was it?"

"That's right," his mother commented, "when Laharl got the good ending, it was practically revealed that Midboss was really...."

38 years ago...due to the lack of a Slaystation 3, this segment of the prologue will be lacking in the appropriate relevantly irrelevant content. Just assume Almaz and Sapphire are married, Mao now runs Maritsu, Raspberyl is still an annoying delinquent, and all your attempts to summon Salvatore into the real world to fulfill your fanboy fantasies all fail.

Now then, back to 1525 years after the original Disgaea!


	2. Chapter 1

What Dreams May Come

T'was the night before the Red Moon and all throughout the Netherworld all the demons slept sound, except for Midboss who in his bed was tossing around. He was having a nightmare from a memory long ago. He muttered in his sleep and tossed to and fro.

In his dream, he was desperately trying to save the life of a lovely Mademoiselle, but it was in vain. He cried out in silence, holding his pillow tightly as if in that loving embrace he could bring her back to life.

However, he was not the only one having horrible dreams that night. In the peaceful tranquility of Celestia, a young angel trainee was not resting well. In her dream, she found herself in dark, dismal, and foggy surroundings. She was not afraid though. She knew she had nothing to fear from the darkness.

She suddenly heard a baby crying. It sounded like a cry for help so she ran towards the sound, stumbling around in the darkness. Eventually she made her way to a strange cradle illuminated by the light of a red moon. She gently took the babe into her arms and rocked it gently. She sang a lullaby that sounded like the Red Moon song sung by prinnies.

_If I should disappear  
At least you will still be here  
Even if I fade away  
In your heart I will stay  
_  
The baby calmed down and she smiled happily as she rocked the little one back to sleep in her arms. She felt warm and overwhelmed with joy and happiness. Being able to take care and mother such an adorable little infant was a like a dream come true. Unfortunately, that dream quickly transformed into a nightmare. The baby started coughing and hacking loudly. It had a scolding hot fever and its skin started to turn a purplish blue. Her heart sank. There was nothing she could do. She knew that the baby was going to die.

Having realized the infant's inescapable fate, she started to tear up while trying to console the baby as best she could. "It's going to be alright," she spoke sweetly in a soothing voice, "I'm right here for you. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll protect you. Please...just stay with me."

She held the infant close and cried. She didn't want the baby to die. She loved the little one. The baby soon quiets down. Selene is relieved thinking that everything was going to be okay now. However, when she looked down at the baby in her arms, she saw the skeletal remains of the poor little infant.

Suddenly bright lights shone down on her, causing her to be blinded momentarily. Once her eyes had adjusted, she saw a handful of Celestial Host approaching her menacingly. "Hand him over," they ordered in unison.

She refused to let go and started to run towards the safety of the darkness. However, as she ran, bright lights came on from both sides of her. She suddenly halted mere moments before she could accidentally collide into Seraph Lamington. She looked up at him hopefully, but he looked down at her with a rather unpleasant look on his face. She frantically looked around her and saw that she was surrounded by the Celestial Host.

"Sinner! Murderer! Liar! Thief! Traitor," the chanted in unison.

The young trainee's eyes began to water and she turned again to the Seraph for help as the other angels closed in on her. Instead of helping her, the Seraph snatched the dead child from her arms and tossed it aside. She fell down on her knees wailing. The Seraph looked down at her and spoke coldly to her. "As punishment for your transgressions, I hereby banish you to hell."

The Seraph pulled on a rope and the young angel trainee fell through a trap door and landed on an onyx mound of coal surrounded by fire and molten lava. The flames began to burn and sear her skin. Like the darkness, she was not afraid of the fire, even though she screamed in pain from the burning sensation. Instead, she mourned for the loss of an innocent infant and bemoaned her betrayal by the angel that all other angels looked up to and admired.

All was lost and hopeless. However, as she wept, she sensed someone behind her. Strong and gentle arms wrapped themselves tightly around her and firm, but tender hands wiped away her tears softly. A soothing voice comforted her, causing her cheeks to redden. "Even hell can be as heaven so long as you are with the ones you love," he spoke.

"And even even can feel like hell without the ones you love," she added.

She felt someone's lips press against the side of her face and she shortly woke up from her dream. She sat up, her body was soaked in sweat and dried tears lined her eyes. Her cheeks still burned brightly as she could still feel that loving kiss lingering upon her cheek.

It hadn't been the first time this mysterious dream stranger had come to save her from a nightmare. She had first met him nearly 25 years ago in another nightmare she had on another night before the Red Moon. He saved her then and ever since he had always tried to save her in her sleep. He even had began to appear in her more pleasant dreams, typically as a mysterious and handsome knight or noble sweeping her off her feet. Of course, no one knew about him except for her. She did not tell her friends, who were all prinnies, about these dreams, nor the Seraph Lamington, whom she admired and trusted.


	3. Chapter 2

Angel of the Red Moon

Selene liked to think of herself as an ordinary angel trainee. She had trouble fitting however, yet she did not understand why. Her appearance was more unique than the other trainees. Her long hair was red and her eyes were light brown. She wore a short skirted dark blue gown with long sleeves trimmed in gold and over it a short sleeved white jacket with gold embroidery and with a gold belt around it. She also wore white boots that go up about mid-calf.

In addition to her appearance, she had other characteristics that set her apart from the other angel trainees. She did not have very many friends. Most of her time was spent with the prinnies, her only friends. The only angels she was close to were Seraph Lamington and Archangel Mercy.

Selene was feeling bad after a recent scolding by Archangel Mercy. She had been having a problem controlling her kleptomania and had accidentally stolen something from a fellow trainee. A group of angel cadets had closed in and admonished her. Selene had not intended to steal anything and she was never consciously aware of stealing something. However, she was very good at it and was never caught in the actual act. She was only caught after discovering that she had something she should not have had.

Periodically her fellow angels conducted strip searches on her to check to see if she had stolen anything. It made her feel rather uncomfortable, especially since the pilfered items were generally only stored in her jacket or carried in her hands. There had been a few occasions where she had managed to steal something significant in size or difficult to obtain that seemed unlikely and even impossible for her to easily conceal.

Mercy had been working with her to help her become aware of whenever she was in the process of stealing. She had hoped to uncover a pattern and perhaps a reason as to why the young angel trainee had a horrible habit of stealing. Thus far, she had not been able to determine any pattern or reason at all.

"My apologies, Master Lamington," the archangel reported, "I have as of yet been unable to effectively resolve the problem with angel trainee Selene. I still have not been able to establish a motive nor a pattern."

"Thank you for your efforts Mercy. You mentioned before that you had noticed that twenty-five years ago she started to periodically experience nightmares. Her kleptomania started around that same time, did it not?"

"Yes, but other than that I have not found any connection between the two. Master Lamington, has she ever told you about her dreams?"

"No," the seraph informed, "she has not confided to me in regards to that matter. I suspect that she either thinks that it is a trivial matter or she does not desire to bother burdening others with her problems."

"It is strange though," Mercy commented, "last night she appeared to have had another nightmare, but when she woke up she looked somewhat happy."

"That does sound rather unusual. Again, thank you for your efforts. I think I'll go and check up on her now."

"Master Lamington, I think you are too soft on her," Archangel Mercy spoke.

"Perhaps," he admitted with a slight chuckle, "but you do tend to come across as a little harsh though."

After their discussion was over, the Seraph vanished.

Selene was still feeling bad after her talk with the archangel. She felt lower than low. She never intended to steal anything, yet every so often she always managed to pick and pocket something she wasn't suppose to. There was no currency in Celestia, and everyone had all of the basic necessities and a little more. One would think that there was no reason to steal at all. Selene knew that stealing was wrong, and she didn't enjoy finding out that she accidentally stole a younger trainee's plush toy, but for some unknown reason she had sticky fingers.

"Selene," she heard a familiar voice.

She looked up and saw the one person in all of Celestia who had her total trust -- the Seraph.

"Yes Master Lamington?"

"How are you feeling today," he inquired.

"Good," she answered although honestly she did not feel very good at the moment.

"Are you sure?"

Selene averted her gaze from the Seraph. It was impossible to lie to him since he knew almost everything. She sighed.

"Well, I got in trouble again, and I feel bad about it and Archangel Mercy yelled at me," she spoke in a sorrowful tone then picked up with a more perky tone as she added, "but other than that it's been a wonderful day so far."

"You do understand that Mercy is trying to help you? She is not trying to be mean or cruel to you."

"I understand," Selene replied.

She knew that the Archangel was only trying to help, but at the same time, it made her sad. Even the Seraph hadn't been able to help her with her problem.

"It still hurts, doesn't it," the Seraph asked.

"Yes, but the pain will go away eventually. I'll be fine, you don't have to worry about me Master Lamington."

"Very well. I have some other matters to attend to, but if you ever need to talk about anything, even if it is something small like a bad dream, you know how to find me."

"Yes, thank you."

With that, the Seraph disappeared. Selene was a little worried. The Seraph mentioned 'a bad dream.' She wondered if he knew about the dreams she had been having. That got her to thinking about the mysterious hero who always appeared to try and save her. She wondered if such a person could really exist. If he did exist, she knew that he wasn't the Seraph.

Selene sighed and started to head back to her room. She was still causing problems for everyone and instead of focusing on more important issues, the Seraph always had her to worry about. All because of her sticky fingers, disharmony was spreading throughout Celestia. To Selene, it was her problem that she had to fix.

Once in her room, she knew there was only one thing for her to do -- leave Celestia. She'd do it tonight, the night of the Red Moon. She'd miss the ceremony in Celestia, but she was sure that her prinny friends would understand. Besides, she could always watch the prinnies' souls go up to the Red Moon from where she was headed -- the Netherworld.

By nightfall, Selene had left Celestia. As she descended into the Netherworld, the Red Moon lit up the sky. The song of the prinnies filled the air.  
_  
Red moon, red moon  
Cleanses the sinful  
And makes them anew  
Shining brightly  
In the night sky  
Waiting for the souls  
Who will be born again tonight  
Who will be born again tonight  
Be born again tonight_

For some reason her heart began to ache, and her eyes took on a vacant appearance. Her body became limp and numb and she fell across the sky down towards the ground below.

Meanwhile, Vyers sat at a desk in his private estate sipping on some burgandy while looking sadly at a picture in a frame. He sighed, reminiscing about his late wife. His nightmare had brought back painful memories of the woman he loved and lost. He had played his role so well that even he had nearly forgotten who he was. He was deep in his thoughts and did not notice that outside the window behind him, a star was falling across the Red Moon sky.


	4. Chapter 3

A Gift From Heaven

Laharl stretched and yawned as he woke up. He tossed the casket lid aside and the light of the morning sun rained down on his face. He looked up, still groggy at the hole in his ceiling. He griped to himself about how poor of a job his vassals were at keeping the castle from falling apart.

He sat up and looked around as if confused. Wasn't he sleeping on the floor though? Now he remembered! He remembered what had happened last night while he was asleep and how that hole got to be in his ceiling. He climbed out of his bed and started to investigate. It wasn't long before he caught a whiff of something being cooked in the kitchen.

Etna yawned as she made her way towards the kitchen. Who would be cooking this early in the day? She figured it was probably Flonne making some lovey dovey extra special friendship breakfast or something, but the aroma was just toooooooo enticing for it to be her cooking! She absolutely had to find out what was going on!

The smell of biscuits and bacon lured the sleepy fallen angel from her slumber and like Laharl and Etna, attracted her towards the kitchen. The three arrived at around the same time and cautiously peered in, seeing a complete stranger working away in front of a hot stove.

Flonne immediately became thrilled at the potential new friend. She and Etna both noticed right away the soft and beautiful wings coming out from the red head's back. Flonne was very happy to see another angel again, even though she was a fallen angel, and Etna was a little annoyed that some angel they didn't even know came waltzing in their castle and cooking without even asking anyone or taking anyone else into consideration. Laharl on the other hand, failed to notice the wings, either that or he quite frankly could care less what she was but more about what she was doing. She was the strange girl who had fallen through his ceiling last night when he was trying to sleep.

"Hey you," he spoke in his demanding voice, "what the hell you think you're doing in my kitchen?"

She turned around and smiled at the three of them.

"Good morning. I'm Selene, an angel trainee from Celestia," she introduced herself with a bow and then explained, "breakfast is almost done. I already have the table set, so as soon as everything is done, I'll bring it to the dinning room."

Flonne's eyes lit up on fire. This was sooooo exciting! An angel trainee from Celestia here?! The last time an angel trainee had been in the Netherworld was way back when she was still an angel trainee. She thought it was so cool that someone else from Celestia had come to the Netherworld.

"Wow, did Seraph Lamington send you here on a mission of love," she asked enthusiastically.

"Actually, I don't Seraph Lamington even knows I'm here," Selene answered honestly.

Cue the sound of a piano being dropped down a flight of stairs by a couple of prinnies, a confused and shocked Flonne, and an annoyed Etna and Laharl.

"So, did you run away or something," the young Overlord asked.

"Or did Master Lamington do inappropriate things to you," Etna insinuated.

"Well yes I did run away and no, Lamington didn't do anything to me."

Laharl folded his arms across his chest and walked away. He didn't need to hear any more. He wasn't really interested, he reminded himself. Besides, after breakfast, he'll worry about any details later. If breakfast was as horrible as Flonne's, he'd just send her packing. If on the other hand, it turned out to be a pretty decent meal then he'd just force her to stay as his vassal for all eternity!

"Why would you run away," Flonne asked shocked, "Celestia is a wonderful place!"

"If Celestia is so wonderful," Etna began sarcastically, "why didn't you just stay there then?"

"Because," the fallen angel protested, "I'm a fallen angel now and besides…all of my friends are here!"

Selene smiled and let out a giggle.

"The Netherworld seems like a really wonderful place to live."

"Oh yes, it's pretty nice here," Flonne remarked.

"Yah…whatever. I'm gonna go to the dinning room. This breakfast of yours better be worth the wait," Etna retorted and left out.

"Do you need any help cooking," Flonne offered.

"Thank you," Selene began, "but I'm almost done. You can go ahead and wait with the others if you'd like."

"Okay."

The fallen angel then left and joined the others. A couple of minutes later, Selene entered the dinning room and started serving them breakfast.

After she was done, she stood to the side and watched them eat. They dived into the meal like a bunch of rabid animals. Their manners, needed work. Flonne's eating habits were the most civilized whereas Laharl's was the absolutely most unrefined.

As soon as Laharl had finished he looked her in the eye and let out a pleased laugh.

"Hey, angel, I'm gonna make you my new vassal," he proclaimed.

"Um…okay," Selene remarked.

"This wasn't too bad," Etna complimented, "a lot better than Flonne's cooking for sure."

"Hey, that's mean Etna," Flonne complained, "my cooking isn't bad! It's made with 150% pure love!"

"That's exactly why your cooking tastes so terrible," Laharl insisted.

"You're so mean," the fallen angel whined.

"Too much love is smothering. To be a good cook, you need to use the right amount of ingredients, and love is one of those ingredients. You can cook without love, and the dish will be bland, but if you cook with too much love, and the dish will be over seasoned."

"Eh? That can't be true! There's no way you can cook with too much love, is there?!"

"Sadly, too much love can be worse than no love at all. A plant needs to live. Too much water, like love, will drown the plant. However, not enough water can cause the plant to dry out and wither. Some plants can live without much water, but too much will kill any plant."

"Wow, I had no idea."

After everyone had finished, Selene immediately took up the plates and started washing the dishes. After cleaning up the kitchen, she started working on the rest of the castle. In no time, Laharl had her doing his laundry as well. By the end of the week, the young angel trainee was under his full time employ and was doing nearly twice as much work as the prinnies. Then again, they had been slacking off lately too.

"It's so wonderful having Selene around," Flonne remarked.

"Yah dood, with her around we have a lot more free time," a prinny remarked.

"HEY! Get off your lazy ass and go help Selene in the kitchen," Etna roared.

"What, Selene's cooking again dood?"

"Yah, Laharl's hungry again, so GET YOUR ASS IN THERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Aye aye, dood," the prinny remarked and rushed off into the kitchen.

"Maybe I should go and help as well," Flonne remarked.

"Sure, go right ahead. She's just cooking for Laharl. If she keeps this up, she's gonna make him pretty spoiled."

"Maybe you're right. Someone should talk to Selene about that. Too much love and she'll drown him!"

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Laharl is eagerly awaiting for the dragonloaf to finish cooking.

"Laharl, will you help me take care of the dishes after you're done eating," the angel trainee requested.

"Of course not!"

"Why not? You're the only one eating, you should at least help clean," Selene insisted.

"I'm the Overlord, that's why! You're my vassal, you're suppose to clean!"

"If that's how you're going to be Laharl, then I'm not going to cook for you anymore," Selene threatened.

"Fine! Then go find yourself another job then!"

"Very well then," she began and dropped everything she was doing, "I'll take my leave now. I really enjoyed my stay here."

Selene bowed and started to walk out.

"Hey, where the hell you think you're going," the Overlord protested, "where's my two weeks notice?!"

"Two weeks notice? That's for quitting. I don't get a two weeks notice for being fired. Thank you so much for everything Laharl. I'm going to miss you very much."

Chills ran up and down his spine. She said she was going to miss him, and miss him very much. She had not been there for more than a week and he had already learned two very important things about her. One, was that she was a kleptomaniac. He thought that was rather ironic and humorous. He kind of admired that part of her, although some of the stuff she seemed to steal was little more than crap to him, but steal, she was really good at stealing it. It was a shame that she always ended up trying to return it. She was so good at it, that the Rosen Queen store in his castle had to petition the Dark Assembly to put a restraining other against her. Unfortunately for them, it failed to pass. The other important thing about her was that she was so damn motherly. When she found out that his parents were dead, she took it as a sign from the heavens guiding her to take care of him. She had already started to say things as, "Surely your mother in heaven," and what not. He hated people talking about his mother.

He watched as she left out of the kitchen. Was she really going to just leave? The dragonloaf wasn't even finished cooking yet! He turned his attention to the oven. Who was going to finish cooking for him now? He sure as hell wasn't going to trust the prinny Etna sent. It could have been sent by her to poison him after all. Finally, he gave in, but he was going to give her hell about it.

Fortunately for him, she had not gotten too far. As soon as she heard him headed towards her, she broke out in a run. He effortlessly grabbed her with his scarf and pulled her back and turned her around to face him. His face suddenly paled. She was…crying? He…he had not expected her to cry. It was stupid, crying over something like being fired.

She tried to look away. She clearly did not want him to see how badly he had hurt her. He sighed and started wiping her face with his scarf.

"What the hell are you crying for? Shesh, I was only joking!"

Selene turned around. She looked so sad, it was pathetic. She apologized for having misunderstood and before he could do or say anything else, she had wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. He was completely shocked, but at the same time, though he refused to admit it, it kind of felt nice. However, there was no way in hell he was going to hug her back.

"H-he-hey! Kn-knock it off!"

Laharl shoved her away from him.

"You're not my mother," he added insult to injury.

Selene's eyes started to tear up again.

"Of course not! I…I'm not trying to replace your mother…I just…."

"Don't you start with me! Shesh…I'll help you with the dishes, but just this once! And…you better not tell anyone I'm helping you, got that?"

Selene started wiping her eyes.

"Thank you, Laharl."

The two walked back towards the kitchen.

"I'm sure your mother would be happy to know that you're being helpful," she remarked pleasantly.

"Just knock it off about my mother will ya?! You don't know anything about my mother so just leave it alone!"

Selene sighed. Her heart ached a little when he yelled at her. She did not understand why he always got so upset whenever she talked about his mother or asked about his parents. She sincerely felt that his mother was guiding her, and that his mother was in heaven watching over him. Her eyes started to well up with tears again.

"You better check the loaf, you don't want it to burn do you," Laharl changed the subject.

Immediately Selene seemed to have forgotten being upset with him and rushed to the oven. It was about time for it to come out. She watched it carefully as she put on the mittens. As soon as the timer went off, she pulled it out and set it on a towel to cool.

After letting it cool off and eating it, Laharl kept his word and gave her a little bit of help with the dishes. All he did was hand them to her, and since she had only cooked for him, there were very few that needed to be done in the first place. She seemed happy, even though he was hardly helping at all. He decided this would be good for now. If she was happy that meant she'd stay, and she was too damn good of a cook for him to lose anytime soon after all.


End file.
